When the Heart Rules the Mind
by rachgreengeller
Summary: My special tribute to Sleepless in Seattle...Rachel Green hears a young man's special wish...can she be the one to make his father happy again?
1. Default Chapter

When The Heart Rules the Mind….a Friends meets Sleepless in Seattle fan fic…these characters are the property of Bright Kaufmann and Crane Productions…

"Daddy why did Mommy leave us?" young Ben Geller asked his father.

But what do you say to a little boy? Ross Geller couldn't very well say the real reason, that his wife didn't love him anymore and now she was in love with a woman named Susan who traveled the world as a photographer. One day he came home from work and there was a note. The note said that Carol was leaving him and Ben to be with her lesbian lover. She explained that he would make a better parent than her.

Covering up his pain, he threw himself into work. He stayed till late every night at the Chicago Museum of Natural History. Ben would be watched by his Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler until he was picked up by Ross.

"I know you have been hurt , but don't you think it's time to get back in the game?" said Monica one afternoon as she prepared supper.

"I am not ready yet, I'll know when it's time." said Ross.

Ross enjoyed spending time with Ben. He just hated coming home to their Michigan Avenue apartment at night. She was still there. Everywhere in Chicago reminded him of Carol, from Wrigley Field to the El. Rather than move, he just decided to come home late at night.

Several months had passed, and now it was Christmas time. One day Jonas called Ross into his office.

"Dr. Geller , we have noticed your dedication to your work. Don't think for a minute that it will go unrecognized. We would like to send you to Seattle to be the head of the paleontology department in the museum there. It will mean a raise and we will provide you and Ben with housing." Jonas said. "Trust me Ross you deserve this after everything you have been through.

Ross was speechless. Maybe this is what he needed. No it was what he needed, change. He needed to pack away Chicago and his memories of Carol.

"Thank you Jonas, I won't disappoint you." Ross said as got up to shake the man's hand.

"And I have to be in Seattle by the first week of January." Ross said as he watched his sister frost a cake.

"Well I think it 's great. You can forget Carol ,and Ben and you can have a fresh start." said Monica.

"And as your friend, I am going to take you out to celebrate this great news. "said Chandler. "You know have a few drinks, a few laughs, spend some time with someone older then ten." he laughed.

"I think it's a terrific idea." agreed Monica.

"Yeah what you need is some male bonding ." said Chandler.

Ross and Chandler drove downtown to a club. When they walked in , they were overwhelmed with the smell of cigarette smoke and cheap cologne. Sitting at the bar were a line of girls with low cut blouses and tight skirts.

"Check out the talent." exclaimed Chandler.

"May I remind you, you're married to my sister." said Ross.

"I was referring to you. How long has it been since you have been with a woman?" Chandler said.

"Actually it's been quite a while. Even while Carol and I were still together, we hadn't been intimate for quite a while." explained Ross.

"Then my friend I think it is time." Chandler said.

Ross looked over in the direction of the bar. There sat a redhead wearing a red satin tank top and a leather mini skirt. She seemed to be smiling at him. He had forgotten what it was like to wake up with his arms around a woman, to have her kiss him and tell him how loving he was. If it was only for one night, it was something that he needed.

"Yes, it's time." Ross nodded and headed for the bar. He smiled at the red head and extended his hand..

"Hi I'm Ross." he said as he introduced himself.

"I'm Mandy." said the red head. She paused to light a cigarette and took a sip of her cosmo.

Meanwhile at home, Ben sat on the couch listening to the radio. Monica was in the kitchen working on the preparations for Christmas dinner. On the radio was one of those talk shows.

"Hello America, this is the Love Line. Merry Christmas , tonight we are talking about when the heart rules our lives. So if you want to just talk or you're lonely , we want to hear from you."

Ben checked to see if his aunt was busy. He dialed the number of the lady on the radio.

Ross had started a conversation with Mandy. He found out that she enjoyed art museums and Chinese food. They really didn't have that much in common, but she was a beautiful woman and it was Christmas.

He walked over to Chandler with his arm around Mandy, "Could you and Monica watch Ben tonight? Daddy is going to give himself a Christmas present tonight." Ross said as he kissed Mandy on the cheek.

Chandler smiled as he left the bar, it was exactly what he needed. Or so he thought……..

Next chapter…A woman hears Ben's wish on the radio….

This story is dedicated to rrlove, DrKerryWeaver, melanie geller, exitanis, my lobster steve, and my fans at the friend board..


	2. Rachel's Listens to a Young man's plea

Rachel Green was in love, or so she thought. She was a fashion editor for a newspaper in the DC area. Her pal and confidante was her co worker Phoebe Buffay. Phoebe was the entertainment editor for the same publication. The girls would make popcorn and talk about movies and how they wished their lives could be like those romantic films they watched.

Rachel did have a man in her life, and he worshipped her. His name was Barry and he was a dentist. Barry and her met at an art opening for a chic designer in DC. She was there because she enjoyed art, Barry because he fixed the artists teeth. After a few dates, there was magic between the couple so they decided that they were in love with each other.

"You are so lucky to have someone like Barry." gushed Phoebe. "I mean you have everything that we have dreamed of."

"You know something, Pheebs, Barry is kind and considerate. But I don't really feel what my mother called , the magic." Rachel sighed.

"The magic?" Phoebe wondered.

"Yes, when you watch Gone With the Wind Scarlett had it for Rhett, or Jack had it for Rose in Titantic, or Cary Grant had it for Deborah Kerr in …" Rachel was interrupted by Phoebe.

"An Affair to Remember." Phoebe sighed.

"Yeah, I always dreamed of a man that I could look into his eyes and see that he was the one. He would kiss me and there would be fireworks. A man that made me feel magic." Rachel looked off into the distance.

"Good luck finding one. Most of the men I know are either recovering alcoholics, married, or gay. I think you are just going to have to be thankful for what you have got." Phoebe said as she patted her friend on the back. "Well I have a flight to catch, going home for Christmas."

"Yeah I am supposed to meet Barry's parents tonight in Maryland. Long drive." Rachel sighed.

"Merry Christmas my friend," Rachel hugged Phoebe.

"You too, merry Christmas, and thanks for the blouse." Phoebe smiled.

Rachel got in her car for the long drive to Maryland from Virginia. She seemed in a contented mood. Phoebe was right , she was looking for something that only existed in the movies. Barry had told her he loved her, that should be enough.

The snowflakes seemed to dance onto the road. It was a Christmas snow, not a threatening one at all. The sound of the radio would help her to put this all out of her mind. She turned on the radio and started to sing a Christmas carol. Bored with that , she turned the knob on her radio.

"Good evening America, on this Christmas eve , we are talking with people who are looking for love on the Love Line." the radio personality said.

"What nonsense, " laughed Rachel. "Might be good for a laugh."

"Our first caller is from a young man from Chicago. He seems to be a little younger than our usual audience. Tell me what is your name,

"Ben" he answered.

"Hi Ben, and what do you want tonight?"

"I want you to help my daddy find a new wife. He has been sad and lonely since my mom left us. All he does is work and then he comes home and cries." Ben replied.

"Is your daddy there right now.?" she asked.

"No he went out with my Uncle Chandler. But my aunt is there, would you like to talk to her?" Ben innocently replied.

"Okay? Put her on."

Ben ran to the kitchen . "Aunt Monica some lady on the radio wants to talk to you."

"I am a little busy Ben, " Monica said irritated as she stirred the potatoes.

Monica wondered where they were. It was almost eleven o clock and Ben was still up. Someone should have called by now. She felt so sorry for her nephew and the way his life had been since the divorce. He would be dumped off after school at their house and then fall asleep , just so his father could carry him home when he was done with work. She would do this for Ben.

"Radio huh?' she wondered what this is about.

"Yes this is Monica Bing, what is this about?" Monica said to the phone.

"I am Dr. Jones on the Love Line. Ben tells me that his daddy needs a new wife. Could you tell me and our listeners a little bit about his daddy. Maybe we can help." the radio doctor continued.

Monica turned to her nephew. "Your father is going to kill you when he gets home." she replied. Then she thought, Ross had been miserable and he wouldn't do anything about it. She hated to see him in such pain. He was definitely hurting.

She turned back to the phone, "Well he is a very loving father and a very caring man. He was hurt greatly when Carol left him. He would do anything for the woman he loved. He kind of had that romantic quality about him." she had to giggle talking about her brother like this. As children they took special care in trying to torture each other.It was only as an adult and through his courtship of Carol could she see what a wonderful man he was.

"So he would basically be any girls dream man then?" the announcer said. "Well ladies you heard her, there is a Prince Charming out there to sweep you off your feet. The problem is finding yours. So for the Love Line, I'm Dr. Jones …have a happy and joyous Christmas."

Rachel drove with a glazed look on her face. There was something about that man they described. They said he was a Prince Charming, that fascinated her. And his own sister was saying all these wonderful things. That was encouraging. But on to Maryland, after all she had Barry.

But still…

Next Ben's daddy finds that a lot of women would like him .


	3. Sharing Their Tears

"What the hell is this?" Ross said as the mailman brought bags of mail to their door . Boxes were scattered all over the apartment in preparation for the move to Seattle.

"Oh these must be the mommies I asked for." said Ben innocently.

"What exactly did you do ? Ask Santa for a new mommy?" Ross laughed.

No the lady on the radio, Aunt Monica helped me." Ben smiled.

"Aunt Monica huh?" Ross said as he headed for the phone. "Mon? hi , now do you mind telling me why you drafted my son to be a part of one of your matchmaking schemes?" he said angrily.

Monica didn't know what to say. She knew that Ross would be angry. She should have never taken part in this at all. "Well it's like this, Ben called the love line and they wanted to know all about you. So I tried to tell them what a kind and loving brother I had and what a great father you are." she kind of stuttered.

"I am a grown man, not someone who needs a lonely hearts club. For your information, I have been dating a very nice woman since Christmas her name is Mandy. We are going out New Years and I will thank you to butt out of my life." he yelled.

"The radio call wasn't my idea. It was Ben's." Monica said. "So the next time you want to call me up to yell at me, get your facts straight, Doctor. And I suggest that you take the time to listen to your son instead of trying to pick up bimbos in bars." Monica yelled in anger.

Ross turned to his son, "Ben, why did you call this lady on the radio?"

"Because when Mommy left, you were sad and didn't want to be at home anymore. When you did come home, all you wanted to do was go in your room and cry. I thought if you had someone to take Mommy's place, you wouldn't cry anymore."

Ross was touched, "I gotta go Mon, talk to you later." he said with a soft voice.

"Ben I do miss Mommy. I loved her very much and she hurt me more than you will ever know. Sometimes when you are a grown up, you try to be stronger for your kids. I never meant to shut you out. I guess I just needed to heal first. I met someone who I am seeing now. She is very nice. I don't know if she is going to be your new Mommy or not, but please Ben, I am not perfect. I make mistakes so if you need to tell me something, please just tell me."

"I miss Mommy." Ben said.

"Me too, son, me too."Ross said as the tears freely flowed from his eyes. For the very first time Ross actually held his son tightly since Carol left. They shared their pain together.

Sorry so short..but this was an emotional chapter…..next will be longer.


	4. An Answer to Ben's Prayers

Rachel seemed to move with the music, but her head was miles away. Her mother had told her that with love , there had to be magic. Barry was willing to give her anything she wanted but it just wasn't there. She wanted starlight . She wanted moonbeams and she wanted Prince Charming.

As she walked in the house, she went and turned on the radio. The same program was playing that she heard on Christmas Eve. The same little boy with a plea for his father. The lady said that the family was now in Seattle. For some reason, this man struck Rachel as too good to be true. She walked to her phone and dialed information for Chicago.

"I did it," she said to Phoebe. "I called that radio station in Chicago. I also got the name and the address of the kid's daddy. His name is Ross Geller and he lives in Seattle." Rachel said as she showed the paper to Phoebe.

"I can't believe you. A great guy like Barry and you are off trying to find some fantasy guy." Phoebe exclaimed. "I would give anything to have a nice secure man like Barry, instead of the parade of losers I date."

"That's the thing, Pheebs. Barry is safe and there is no magic. Who knows the next great love of my life might be out there in Seattle.?This might be the guy who I am supposed to be with." Rachel exclaimed.

"Okay" sighed Phoebe. "Hmm Ross, let's write him a letter."

A week later Ben got the mail from the postman. The usual bag of letters came. One of them for some reason seemed to come to his attention. He quickly ran over to his new friend Sarah's.

Sarah was an intelligent and cosmopolitan twelve year old. You could learn a lot from an older woman. She lived next to Ben's house on the water. Sarah's mother was Ben's new babysitter when Ross had to work late or he had a date. The relationship with Mandy went from casual dates to weekend getaways, so Ben was getting to be a regular part of the Lowenstein family.

"Here's another one." Ben said as he handed it to Sarah. She took it in her purple painted fingernails.

"Oh my God Ben, listen to this. I understand how in a world like ours , how two people who live thousands of miles away from each other, can seem so close when their hearts can beat as one." Sarah sighed.

"You have to reply to her." she ordered.

"But my Dad is seeing this Mandy girl from Chicago. It looks like she is going to be my new mommy." Ben said.

"Do you like her? Always taking your daddy away from you when she comes to town.?" Sarah asked.

"No I don't like her. I bet this Rachel woman is real nice and would make my daddy a wonderful wife."

"Let's write her shall we?" Sarah had an evil glint in her eye. Ben knew he could count on Sarah.

Rachel sorted through her bills and then she noticed the postmark from Seattle. No it couldn't be? She noticed the name typed neatly at the top..Ross Geller.

Dear Rachel

You seem like the kind of woman that has a tender heart . The type of woman who would help my broken one to heal. I am a simple man with a lot of love to give. When I am in love, I give everything I can to her, including my heart.

Since you have taken this man's heart. I want to see the face of the woman who has mine. Meet me on the top of the Empire State Building on Valentine's night in New York. I promise the trip won't be wasted.

Sincerely Ross.

Rachel held the letter in her hand. She looked down at it. She had to talk to Phoebe. Was this it? Had her prince finally showed up?

I know I haven't updated for quite a while..so please bear with me as I get back in with this story. I had planned it as my valentines story..so I want to finish it..I have so many things in the air so please bear with me..

Thanks and keep those reviews coming.


	5. Looking for Mr Right

Rachel gave the letter to Phoebe. After finishing it, she smiled. "Rach, call me crazy but I think you should go for it. I get the feeling that you shouldn't even wait for NY , you should go to Seattle."

Rachel was surprised, "You do?"

"Yeah there is something special about this guy. I can feel it." Phoebe said. She always said that she had a certain amount of ESP when it came to these things.

"Well I am one step ahead of you, as a features piece on radio love lines, I got Mark to assign me to the story and I have my ticket." Rachel shyly said.

"Ooh yay! But what about Barry?" Phoebe asked.

"Barry has been very busy lately at work. Hasn't really had time for me . So I don't think it will be a problem." Rachel said. "Gotta run, got a flight to catch."

Ross had his bag packed as he headed out the door. "Come on Ben, Mrs. Lowenstein is waiting and I have a flight to catch."

Ben had received the letter. It said that Rachel was on her way to Seattle. If he could keep him there instead of wandering off to Chicago, they would finally meet and Ben would have a new mommy.

Faking the illness was Sarah's idea.

"Daddy I don't feel that good." Ben said as he held his stomach.

Ross put his hand on Ben's forehead. "Doesn't seem to be a temperature . You don't feel warm."

"But my tummy hurts." Ben moaned.

"Well Mrs. Lowenstein can take care of you, because I have to be in Chicago in a few hours. Mandy is taking me to meet her parents."

""OoH, it hurts, it hurts." Ben said.

"Okay we'll get you to the hospital. Who knows it could be appendicitis or something serious." Ross sighed. "I'll just call Mandy and tell her you are sick."

Ross picked up the phone. Ben smiled . Now he and this Rachel lady could meet.

"Man, hon it's me. Yeah Ben isn't feeling well so I won't be able to make it today. I guess I can come next week, I'll just exchange my ticket. Okay, I miss you too snug gums. Bye."

Ben knew he had to do something soon. His dad and this Mandy woman were seeing each other more frequently and his dad had the same kind of look on his face when he talked to her that he did when he talked to Ben's mom. He knew one thing though. Mandy wasn't the girl for them.

Rachel had gotten her rental car and driven out of the Seattle airport. As she drove , her heart pounded with excitement. She was finally going to get to meet this guy. She thought he had better be worth it, I flew across the country for him.

Looking at the return address on the envelope. She located the address. The map said it was near the waterfront. She noticed the signs and pulled her rental up the long street where the Gellers lived.

"Come on Ben, let's get you checked out." Ross said as he put his son in the car. As he buckled him in, he turned his head and noticed a car. In it was a beautiful woman, possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever saw. She smiled at him.

Rachel sat in the car and looked at the touching sight. This man obviously cared a great deal for this little boy. Her heart leaped as she saw the sight of him tenderly putting his little boy in the car.

Ross looked back as he backed out of the driveway at the car. She had the sweetest smile. He wanted to go and say hello to this enchanting woman, but his Ben could quite possibly be very sick.

Rachel watched as the man drove down the road. Maybe everything was not in vain. She walked up to the front door and rang the bell. As she stood there and there was no answer , she realized that the man in the car was the mysterious letter writer. She had came all the way from Washington and missed him again. Sadly she got in her car and pulled away.

There was still Barry.


	6. Settling and Missing

Rachel looked over in the bed. Barry was fast asleep. She felt his wool socks with her feet. In an effort to be romantic, Barry made love to her tonight. But he did it with his socks on, that annoyed her.

Ross walked off the plane and there was Mandy. Her hair was piled on her head and she wore a tight pair of Capri jeans.

"Oh baby, I missed you so much." she nuzzled his nose. He held her in his arms as they kissed. It just felt so good to have someone to love again and make love to.

"Let's go."Ross said. "I've got to be back Sunday and I don't want to waste any more time. They took off for the parking lot .

Rachel looked down at Barry's bald head and the glasses on the nightstand. Her mom and Phoebe talked about magic. As she looked down at him, she thought about predictable Barry. Had to have his martini at five sharp , made love with his socks on. Even the sex was becoming predictable. Is this what life was going to be like with Barry?

She walked downstairs and turned on the television. She couldn't tell what show it was, but it seemed interesting . This man was so in love with this woman and he was chasing her through an airport. Him and his other friend were riding in a cab as they tried to catch her before she flew off to Paris and out of his life forever.

Rachel didn't want to be in love. She wanted a man to love her like in a movie. She wanted to be Scarlett swept off her feet. She wanted Jack to save her from drowning in the sea of loneliness. She wanted her prince.

Ross sat at his desk. He looked at the smiling picture of Mandy. Her eyes sparkled, but something was missing. When he made love to her, it really wasn't love it was just sex. She was a warm body to lay next to him, but she wasn't Carol.

He had been in such a hurry to get over the pain, it dawned on him that maybe Mandy wasn't the one. Maybe he would never find someone like Carol again. When him and Carol made love, it was love. Well at least when they still did have sex.

He thought back to when he would watch chick flicks with her on the weekends. She would cry at the sappiest things. He would hold her in his arms as she would hold the tissues and wipe her eyes.

As he sat and looked out the window, for the first time in a long time. Ross actually let a tear fall from his eye.

Barry and Rachel sat at breakfast the next morning. Rachel made a face as she eyed Barry.

"What's wrong honey?" Barry asked.

"Nothing darling." Rachel answered quickly.

"I know it's because I have been so busy lately and ignoring you. Rachel, I have an idea. I have a dentist's convention in Philadelphia the first week in February. Let's meet in New York for Valentine's Day . We will stay at the Plaza and maybe I will pick up a little ring at Tiffany's. How does that sound?" he said as he held her hand.

"That sounds, that sounds perfect." Rachel smiled.

"And he is taking me to New York for Valentine's Day. Gosh maybe Pheebs , he is the right one after all. " Rachel said as her and Phoebe ate lunch at a deli.

"Well I tried to tell you. Don't throw a great guy like Barry away on this pipe dream . You don't know this guy or why his wife left him." Phoebe tried to reason.

"His wife left him for another woman. I had done a little research before I flew out there. He is in his mid 30's and is a paleontologist."Rachel said.

"He sounds nice. Why don't you write him again?" Phoebe said.

"He did write me. He wants me to meet him on the top of the Empire State Building on Valentines Day. But I will already be in New York with Barry." Rachel said.

"Oh my God it's the movie." screamed Phoebe. :It's just like Cary Grant."

"For god's sake Phoebe not everyone is psychic. What are you talking about?" said Rachel.

"An Affair to Remember with Deborah Kerr and Cary Grant . Oh it is the best movie. He is so in love with her and he asks her to meet him on Valentines Day at the top of the Empire State Building at sunset. This guy must be a romantic."

"That's fine Phoebe, but I have my magic. It's Barry , it's the Plaza, and I was foolish to ever think that men would fly to Paris, or chase women through airports to tell they love them. No this is real." Rachel said.

She was going to have a great life with Barry.


	7. Ben Makes a Decision

Ross strolled through O' Hare with Mandy. Her head was leaning on his shoulder as the two lovers gazed into each other's eyes. More and more , each time he saw her, he knew she was the one. He had decided for Valentines Day , he would take her to Umbria and then pop the question. He just wished that Ben would be nicer to her. Kissing her , he ran to his flight and she watched as the jet took off .

Ben and Sarah sat planning . "I know what is going to happen. He is going to ask this Mandy to marry him." Ben said with a panic. "I don't like her." He said with a pouty face. "I know this Rachel woman is the one for him."

Ross came in to the Lowenstein house , hours later. He was smiling and whistling. "Come on Benny boy. Let's get you home. " He lifted his son in the air and then said good bye to Sarah and her mother. "Boy Daddy, you are in a good mood." Ben said happily. He knew though deep in his heart that was probably not a good thing.

Ross took a deep breath and then replied happily. "I have decided that I am going to ask Mandy to marry me." Ben opened his mouth wide with surprise. "You are going to do what?" he exclaimed.

"I am going to propose to Mandy on Valentines Day. And if she says yes, which I hope she does. She is going to be your new mother." Ross said as he stooped down to talk to Ben.

Ben remembered the promise he made to Rachel acting as his father. He wanted to meet her on the top of the Empire State Building. He couldn't go to Chicago and he certainly couldn't propose that night. It was time to stop fooling around and tell his father exactly what he thought of his new girlfriend.

"I don't like her." Ben said plainly as he crossed his arms. Ross couldn't believe how belligerent his son was being. He deserved a little bit of happiness. For months, all he thought about was Ben and now he wanted a little happiness for himself. Ben grabbed the letter that Rachel had written and gave it to his father to read. "I think you should meet with this woman." He said as he pushed the type written letter in his face. Ross saw the postmark. "This woman lives in Washington DC. Do you know how far that is from here?" Ross exclaimed to his son.

"She seems real nice." Ben tried to persuade his father. "Ben we don't know anything about this woman at all. This Rachel Green, she might be a psycho. I don't need to look any further than Chicago , to find a woman because I have already found her." Ben gave his father a pout that usually meant that he was unhappy and trying to make him feel guilty for being a kid with out a mother. "And it is not going to work this time Ben. I know that look too well, your mother used to use the same look on me. You can't manipulate me , young man."

"Just give her a chance. Don't you want me to be happy?" he said now using his puppy dog eyes. "And don't try to use that sad puppy dog look on me either. I invented that one." Ross said. "Ben , when is Dad going to get a chance to be happy? I work at the museum all day long and then come home drink a beer , put you to bed and fall asleep watching documentaries on the Discovery Channel. That is no kind of life for a thirty two year old man. I need someone in my life too. I need someone who is going to take care of me. Do you think it is easy when the woman you love packs up everything and leaves you? You go through therapy and then you blame yourself for everything. It took me a long time to realize that I was not to blame. And now that I have a woman again, I am ready to love. Mandy loves you to death and she is going to make a great mommy for you and wife for me. Now the subject of the other woman is dropped . Ross had spoken as as the adult he knew, his word was law.

"Hey Mon." he said as he dialed the phone. "Guess what? I am going to be in town over Valentines Day. I am going to propose to Mandy ." Ross said victoriously. At this point , he thought he had actually won.

Ben paced back and forth. "And he says she is going to be my new mommy." He said as Sarah listened. "I don't think she is the right woman for him. I just know that if we get him and this Rachel together, he is really going to like her." Sarah put her hands together. "Than that is just what we are going to do. You are going to meet her in New York on Valentines Day and then explain everything to her." Sarah made sure that no one was around and then she got on her mother's computer. Her mother was a travel agent .

Rachel held up the night gown as she packed her suitcase. She looked down at the now empty ring finger. Soon an engagement ring would be on the same finger. "Magic." She heard in an echo in her head. That was what she really wanted was a man who would thrill her in bed and then treat her like a queen. Everyday would be an adventure and life would never be dull. She closed the suitcase and headed for the airport.

Ross put the ring in his jacket pocket and put the suitcase in the car. He knew this was right. Ben needed a mother and Mandy would make a good wife. He started off for the airport .

Ben smiled as Sarah handed him his ticket . "Now you are going to be in New York at five . That way you can meet Rachel at six. " Ben was ready to go , the question was would Rachel understand….

Hey everyone here is a story that I updated and was finally inspired to go back to . Hope you enjoy the rest of the story…. Yes I am finally updating a story almost a year old.


	8. New York Love

I promised that I would update and here is the first one , my tribute to Sleepless in Seattle...

Ben sat in the airline seat as he clung onto his teddy bear. In the past when he flew on an airplane, he would either be with his mom or his dad. This was a new and scary experience for him. He knew that the lady would be perfect for his dad. Rachel would also be the perfect mother for him. He knew once they met , they would fall in love with each other.

Rachel looked out the window of the Plaza. Barry had been on the phone before they left to go shopping for her ring. He had went into the bedroom and closed the door. Rachel kept wondering as she spied the familiar landmark from the penthouse suite. There it was , the tall building towered over all the others to announce its presence. The clock on the table seemed to be telling her something. She looked over at the closed door and then grabbed her coat. She knew what she had to do. Her heels clicked down the hall as she made her way to the elevator. She would have to explain everything to Barry later. There was a force that was driving her . She just couldnt explain it either.

"I can't believe that kid! When I get ahold of him!" Ross seemed to talk to himself as he grabbed his carry on and made his way through LaGuardia Airport. He felt bad that his plans with Valentine's and Mandy fell through. Then when he had been told by the babysitter of Ben's matchmaking scheme and his trip, he knew he had to save his little boy from the big, mean city.

His face was a shade of crimson, that Carol used to jokingly call him "Red Ross." As he made his way , his cell phone went off.

"Yeah Mon, no I haven't found him yet." Ross went on looking around as he walked through the airport. Every time he spotted a blonde kid , he looked closer to see if it was Ben. "I don't know why he does stuff like this."

"Because he doesnt want this bimbo to replace his mother." Monica said angrily. Ross reacted ."No he wants a complete and total stranger that we know nothing about to raise him. He is going to learn once and for all that his tricks wont work on my guilt and he is not going to control my life." He continued his conversation as he climbed in the cab.

Ben had the cab driver take him to the Empire State Building. He still hadnt figured out what he would say if the lady showed up. He just knew that Rachel and his daddy belonged together. He jumped from the cab and looked up at the massive structure. The sun was getting ready to set and all at once the city was lit up like a giant Christmas tree. Ben made his way to the huge elevators and was instantly covered up by a crowd of people.

Ross still had no idea where to look for his son. This was New York where he went to school, but there were so many places where a little boy could go in the city. Maybe Mon still had an idea. "You still there sis?" Ross asked. Monica held the phone back to her ear. "If you were a little kid in New York for the first time , where would you go ? I immediately thought the Museum of Natural History."

Chandler took the phone from Monica and laughed. "Not everyone is a dino geek like you." Ross looked at the phone angrily and laughed. "Har, har, there is nothing like your comedy at a time like this. We need to think."

Monica started to remember past conversations with her nephew when she used to babysit him. She remembered him talking about this woman and then she got an idea.

"I know where Ben is!" she exclaimed. "The Empire State Building." Chandler took the phone from her and tried to make restitution for his earlier comments. "Did you hear that Ross? The Empire State Building. "

"It's like in that movie with Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr. She tells him that she will meet him on the top floor on Valentines Day. An Affair to Remember." Monica said gushing.

"Are you saying that now my son is planning my life with the help of some dumb chick flick?" Ross exclaimed. Ross was exhausted and he could use any leads. "Alright I will give that a shot." Ross turned off his cell and told he driver where to go.

Rachel got into the cab and headed toward the structure. Her heart was pounding as the driver got closer to her destination. She kept wondering

what this man would be like. A thousand times in her mind she pictured him as tall and handsome. She knew he was very loving and very sensitive by the letters she received. Would this guy be the prince she saw in her dreams?

Ben got off the elevator when it stopped. He grabbed his back pack and then he headed out to the observation deck. A guard greeted him .

"Hey kid. We are closing soon. I got a date with Cheryl..no Sharon, no.." the guard began snapping his fingers trying to remember one of the many girls

he had a date with that evening. The guard was younger, and Italian looking. But he also did have a soft spot in his heart for kids. He noticed the sad puppy dog look that the kid had in his eyes.

"Hey go on. But make it snappy." Ben ran to see if the nice lady had even been there. He looked around the fence , but there was no sign and no trace of any woman. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to go back to the elevator. Rachel saw him and made her way to the little boy. The guard saw this as his chance to try to pick up yet another girl.

"How you doin?" he smiled. Rachel ignored the Italian romeo because she was on a mission. She saw that the building was empty except for the tiny teddy bear sitting by the telescope base. She leaned down and scooped it up and then ran to the little boy headed toward the elevator.

"Excuse me, this must be yours." she said to the small blonde hair boy. He turned around to see a lady with the most beautiful smile.

"Thank you." Ben said.

"My , you must be lost. It is going to be dark soon. We had better find your mommy and daddy." Rachel said as she took his hand.

"My mommy is gone. She left daddy and me for a lady named Susan." Ben stated with no emotion. The story that the little boy was telling was beginning to make sense. This must have been Ross's son that she heard on the radio that Christmas Eve. Rachel's face began to sink. She had made the rip to the top of the building for nothing. She had given up a sure thing for a chance at happiness and lost. She turned sadly towards the elevator and watched as the door slowly opened. Her mouth flew open.

He stood wearing a brown leather jacket and a dark blue tee shirt. His jeans hugged his thin hips and a rather nice butt. His hair was styled, but it seemed like he had too much product in it. His eyes seemed like they hid a million hurts of a man who just wanted to love. His eyes were hazel and gave him a soulful look. He ran over and picked up his young son.

"Ben , you had me worried sick." he cried into the little boy's head. "Don't ever leave me like that again." Rachel slowly walked over to the heart warming scene. She smiled to the man.

He looked up to see the lights shining on her brilliant colored hair that framed her face. When she smiled, her teeth glistened. It was obvious she was a woman of class and sophistication. He always could tell when a woman was a true lady. Something he knew that the woman he thought he loved wasn't. Her eyes were two pools of aqua and he was mesmerized by them. He knew he had to meet this lady .

"Thanks for taking care of my son." Ross said softly. He got off of his knees to face the woman. "I 'm Ross." he introduced himself .

Rachel extended her hand and smiled. "I 'm Rachel, Rachel Green."

Ross took his arm around the woman's shoulders. He felt that this was right . "Would you like to get some dinner?" he asked. Rachel just looked into his big hazel eyes. Yes this was the way it was supposed to be. She felt it just like some old movie or television sitcom. It was an attraction and a force to be reckoned with. Rachel laid her head on his shoulder as Ben followed the couple as the guard watched. Even he smiled as they left. Maybe there was something to this love stuff after all.

Rachel turned her head and looked up to the top of the building and she saw on the side lit up two huge red hearts. She had found love...

THE END


End file.
